Timeline
NOTE: This is not an exact timeline but is a best guess of when the stories and events take place.* 50 B.C. - Year 0 Lucian meets the "Son of God" 1366 - 1556 A.D. Prince Vladimir has visions of a disturbing future that he shares with a lycan seer, Catalina. It is evident that Draven, eldest son to the prince, is ill. Catalina sends her mate, Hemming, to Vlad to set up a date to meet at Yana the Empath's house. Yana is murdered, sending the the Carpathian people upon the path of destruction. The Ottoman Turks invade, killing many of the Carpathian people, including the prince and his lifemate, Sarantha, as well as Vlad's second in command, Roman, and his lifemate. Xavier's treachery is discovered, but he is believed to be dead, the Dark Mage's plot left undiscovered. Rhiannon goes missing and her lifemate murdered. Ivory Malinov goes missing, no body to be found. Mikhail becomes prince, who orders his second in command, Gregori, to hunt his brother after Draven turns vampire. Late 1500s - mid 1900s A.D. The dark twins, Lucian and Gabriel, disappear and are believed dead. Giovanni meets and marries Nicoletta. Late 1970s Mikhail finds his lifemate, Raven, who is the first human woman to successfully undergo the conversion. This brings hope to the growing number of hunter who could turn vampire. His sister, Noelle, is murdered by the Vampire Hunting Society. Mid - late 1990s Rand turns vampire after raising as a vampire. He gives many of his people to the society, including his own son, to be tortured and murdered. Jacques goes missing and thought dead. His lifemate, Shea, finds him half mad and buried alive by the society. Savannah is born. Mid 2000s - Present Aidan finds Alexandria, who was captured and nearly turned by a vampire. She fights what she is but when her brother, Joshua, is taken by a ghoul, she steps up to do what she must to help her lifemate, even if it is only giving him strength and warning him of danger while she sits safely at home. A few months later, Savannah does her magic show in San Fransisco, where Gregori finds and claims her after giving her five years of freedom. He finds and saves Gary from the society. A few weeks after that, Julian, Aiden's twin, goes to protect Desari, his lifemate. Around this time, Gabriel awakens to find his lifemate, Francesca, and save Skyler Rose Thompson, taking her on as their daughter and changing her name to Skyler Rose Daratrazanoff. A few weeks later, Darius meets the band's new mechanic and his lifemate, Tempest. Cullen warns the band that the Vampire Hunting Society is after Tempest. Because Cullen risked his life to warn them, the band brings him into their "family" and protect him. A couple weeks later, Falcon makes his way back home and stumbles upon Sara. They adopt seven psychic children: Travis, Emma, Peter, Lucas, Jase, Chrissy, and Blythe. Shortly after this, Jaxon nearly dies in a wearhouse shoot out only to be saved by her lifemate, Lucian, who swears that Tyler Drake, Jaxon's step father, will not harm him despite Jaxon's insistance that Drake is dangerous. Francesca gives birth to Tamara. A few months later, Byron hears the music of Antonietta and never looked back. Around this time, Joie and her siblings are taking a vacation caving when she finds Traian in a cave. A few months after this, Dayan plays in a bar and meets Corinne, a pregnant woman with a bad heart. She gives birth to Jennifer, who is half human and half Carpathian. At the same time, Riordan is held captive in the Morrison Institute hidden in the jungles of South America when Juliette frees him. Around the same time, Nicolae finally catches up with his lifemate, Destiny. A few weeks later, Rafael tries to convince Colby to hand over her siblings. However, he found his lifemate in her and they all moved to Brazil. A few weeks down the road, Vikirnoff is looking for a woman highly sought after by the vampires named Natalya. He finds she is not only his lifemate, but the granddaughter of the Carpathian's greatest enemies, Xavier. About four months later, the first Carpathian Christmas party is thrown to bring everyone together. Stefan is born. Manolito is nearly killed. Dominic plays spy and a false rumor is spread of him being the first Dragonseaker to turn vampire. MaryAnn travels with the De La Cruzes to help council a woman but finds herself fighting for Manolito's sanity and his life. Manolito travels to the Land of Mist to stop a plot to raise the undead. Due to MaryAnn's blood, she and Manolito become something more than Lycan and more than Carpathian. Luiz is undergoes the conversion to save the jaguar race. A few weeks later, Nicolas is on his way to talk with Mikhail when he finds Lara. He is unable to convert her as her mage blood allows her to save their children, leaving her in a half life until she can endure it no more. Rhiannon's daughters are saved from the mage cave. A few months after that, Razvan escapes Xavier and is found by Ivory, who reverses an evil spell to save the children. They destroy Xavier. Lara is converted to save her life. Anya and Anastasia are born. Dominic finds Solange while she is trying to take down her father, Broderick the Terrible, and save many jaguar women from his followers a couple weeks after that. Dominic, with the parasites in his blood, destroys a large group of vampires conspiring against Mikhail. Two weeks later, Zacarias meets his lifemate Marguarita after she is nearly killed by a vampire and left without a voice. He is unable to see in color if she closes her mind to him. A few weeks after that. Dax meets Riley, who was on a journey with her mother that they take every five years as a family tradition, after centuries trapped within a volcano. Two years later, Fenris and Tatijana find each other. Fenris is Hän ku pesäk kaikak due to mixing Carpathian and lycan blood, a new term to distinguish them from Sange rau. Gary was hurt and converted by Gregori. Alexandru is two at this time. Dimitri is Hän ku pesäk kaikak from exchanging blood with his brother, Fen. He is captured by Lycans during battle. Two weeks later, with the help of her friends, Paul and Josef, Skyler frees her lifemate, Dimitri, from his captors. He is going through the Moarta de argint when Skyler connects with him.We find that Zev has beenconverted to Hän ku pesäk kaikak A few weeks later, Zev lives happily with his lifemate, Branislava, who he calls Branka. They met weeks earlier when Fen found Tatijana, but he knew it was forbidden for Lycan to be in a relationship with a Carpathian, but the draw was too much to fight, even for a Guardian. Maksim saves his lifemate, Blaze, and her friend, Emeline, a few months later. Emeline was forced into a blood exchange with a vampire and has trouble facing the world. Around the same time, Teagan is searching for precious gems when she finds a wounded Andre. About a week later, Gabrielle is about to marry Gary, but he cannot complete the ritual words. Devastated, Gabrielle runs away, crying. This causes Gary to lose color and emotion instantly, showing that human love is still a deep love even if it is often a temporary one. Aleksei finds her but they don't seem to get along. Gary travels to Paris to find his lifemate. Trixie, tryin to find and rescue her granddaughter, finds her lifemate, Fane. Together, Trixie, Teagan, and Gabrielle save Dragomir. A few days pass as Tariq to protect his lifemate, Charlotte, and her friend, Genevieve, from Vadim, with help from Dragomir and the triplets, Lojos, Mataias, and Tomas. The women meet Emeline again, but she is not the same woman from their memories. Weeks later, Dragomir finds, heals, and saves Emeline from sacrificing herself to the last two Malinov Brothers to save everyone, though the means are still unknown at this time. Category:World of Carpathians